Letters To Fanfiction
by KellyTheDaughterOfAeolus
Summary: Your favorite Characters Write Letters To Percy jackson. Rated T, Because K is for Wimps.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Fanfiction,

When will you get it? I'M A HUNTER OF ARTEMIS! There will never be Thico or Thercy or whatever. They're my cousins! Like they would ever be good enough for me.

Sincerely,

Thalia


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Fanfiction,

You guys are idiots. Whoever came up with the idea of Tratie, is stupid. He pranks me! If we ever went on a date, it would be to a toxic wasteland where i stab him to death. He deserves it for the Easter Bunny Incident.

Watch your back,

Katie


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Fanfiction,

Wow gardener. Harsh. Kill me in a Toxic wasteland? Didn't know you felt that way. Just ignore her. She obviously has feeling for me, or she wouldn't have mentioned me. Whoever came up with The couple name Tratie, is a GENIUS. I would give you a pat on the back, but I don't know who you are.

Love,

Travis


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Fanfiction,

What did i ever do to you? You make me seem like a heartless jerk who doesn't care about anything. I Obviously am not in love with Percy, or i wouldn't have became the Oracle. And I'm not in love with Nico either. Stop it. Its creepy.

Freaked Out,

R.E.D.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Fanfiction,

I basically say the same thing as Rachel. I mean, yeah, I like Jason, but I'm not going to forcibly kidnap him or anything! And I'm definitely not going to Kill Piper, or feed him Love Potion, or make Venus cast a spell on him. I'm not like That. Stop treating me like I don't have any dignity.

Love,

Reyna

P.S. I'm not in Love with Leo either.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Fanfiction,

Screw You. Pothena doesn't exist.

Watch out,

Athena & Poseidon


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Fanfiction,

Yep. You got me. She's pregnant. Me and Annabeth had sex in Tarturas and we had twins, a boy and a girl, And we named them Luke and Bianca. Haha, no. Like that would ever happen. Stop making it seem like all i ever want is sex. I mean, That's just not who i am. No. Just, No.

Sincerely,

Percy


	8. Chapter 8

Dear fanfiction,

I have read some very disturbing stories About me. Most of them invlove LukexHermes or whatever. You should stop. I do control the Internet, and I know how much you Mortals are addicted to it.

Love,

Hermes


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Fanfiction,

I Don't want to date your Mary-Sue's.

Love,

Nico Di Angelo


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Fanfiction,

Write Disclaimers EVERY CHAPTER.

Sincerely,

Rick Riordan's Lawyer


	11. Chapter 11

Dear People-Who-Need-To-Check-Their-Facts,

Yesterday I read a…inaccurate story about me. I went on a rampage and killed Percy and Annabeth, Just so Jason would be leader. Umm, No. I wouldn't kill them. I trust them with my life, so they should be able to trust me with theirs. Without trust, this stupid quest would fail. So please, next time you make me a Psycho Maniac, make sure it's for a good reason.

Love,

Piper


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Fanfiction,

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ….

Sincerely,

The Hypnos Cabin


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Fanfiction,

Please Stop Hating My Series. Vampires are much better then Demigods. *laughs Evily*

Love,

Stephanie Meyer


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Campers,

How do you brats even know about Fanfiction? No electronics allowed!

-Mr. D

PS. Have you read the one about Chiron and... nevermind.


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Punks,

Stop with the War Jokes. They aren't Funny.

Not-So-Lovingly,

Ares


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Idiotic, Stupid, Fanfiction writers,

What is with you and karoke? Just because we are related to Apollo (kinda) Doesn't mean we are all amazing at Singing. Even APOLLO isn't good at singing. In fact, None of the gods are. Making Karoke Valentine, Christmis, Easter, Birthday, or whatever themed, doesn't change the fact that we all suck at it. So stop.

Go Die In A Hole,

Annabeth


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Fanfiction,

Again, I am the Oracle, can't date or anything. So why are there stories about me and Octavian? I mean, His 18(ish) and I'm 16. Well…That's only 2 years…But still. Never Going to Happen

R.E.D.


	18. Chapter 18

Dear fellow Leo Lovers,

YES! You like me Better Then Jason. There are only 1,167 stories about him, and 1,607 about me. But can you stop with the crap? I don't want to date your pathetic Mary Sues. That's Death Boy's job. And, Liper and Lewcan't happen. Like, Piper's my Best feiend and drew is a jerk. But Theo and Leyna can still happen. *wink* *wink*

Peace Out,

Leo

P.S. FLAME ON!


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Fanfiction,

1 God/Goddess+1 Mortal =demigod. 1 God + 1 Goddess= God/Goddess. Therefore, Posidein and Athena can't have a kid that comes to camp. It's Impossible.

Sincerely,

Annabeth

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**You can submit your questions to the Characters and they can answer.**


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Fanfiction,

Please. I would never Cheat on Annabeth. I fell Into Tarturas for her!

Percy


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Fanfiction,

Thalico. Percabeth. Gruniper. Thaluke. Jiper. leyna. Frazel. Lazel. Jeyna. Liper. Jeo. Perchal. Lukabeth. Granabeth. Pertemis. Tratie. Couellen. Thercy. Pothena. Why are relationships the only thing you write about? Heloooo? percy jackson is an ACTIOn series, not a soap Opera. Please, start writing Actual Stories and not omigosh-lets-see-how-many-couples-we-can0fit-into- a-signal-chapter.

Get On with your lives,

Artemis


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Fanfiction,

Ignore Artemis. She doesn't know what she's talking about. The relationships are the best part of the stories! The action can be a sub plot. relationships are what make all the action. Percy fell Into tarturas with Annabeth. That's definitely a twist. All the couples are so adorable! Except for Lukeabeth. That just ruins Percabeth.

Lots of Love,

Aphrodite


	23. Chapter 23

Dear Fanfiction,

ConnorxLou Ellen? Hmm. I Like It. Creative. You should definitely write more off it.

Love,

Lou Ellen


	24. Chapter 24

Dear Fanfiction,

Just because I Like Chris, Doesn't mean I'm a softie. Gross. If you want soft relationship's, go look at Percabeth.

Clarisse


End file.
